


Three Diamonds and a Baby

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Baby Steven, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: A request from Tumblr: Steven accidentally turns into a baby again and the Diamonds have to try and take care of him for a day.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	Three Diamonds and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to add a request for a short, shoot me a message on Tumblr: blueandyellow1
> 
> I don't bite :)

“Blue! Yellow?” 

White’s panicked voice could be heard through the palace. Luckily, the two Diamonds were nearby, resting in Yellow’s sauna when they heard their names being called.

They had immediately rushed to her aid, not even bothering to phase the steam away. 

Upon arriving in the ballroom, they found a very anxious White Diamond holding a small object in her large palm.

“White, is something wrong?” Blue’s lilting voice carried across the hall.

Wide grey eyes meet her gaze. “It’s Steven! I don’t know what happened, but he’s small! Even smaller than usual, and he can’t talk!” 

“What are you talking about?” Yellow’s commanding voice cuts in, as she emerges behind her counterpart. “Did you poof him?”

The bright gem’s eyes begin to water. “No! Of course not! We were simply speaking about about Pink! I was just telling a story about how she used to throw these tantrums, and he didn’t find it as amusing as I thought he would. Then he asked me what else Pink did that hurt others. And I just laughed, because you know how Pink was...but then he turned into this. It wasn’t my intention, I swear!”

Holding out her hands, White displayed a small, helpless being, even more so than the humans they had met on their trips to Earth. 

Yellow pinches the bridge of her nose. “This is exactly why gems are superior to organic life. Mixing the two is a disaster bound to happen.”

A sharp elbow connects with her side, causing her to grunt in surprise. “Yellow!” comes Blue’s indignant response. “You are not helping.”

“What do we do?” White flings her free arm in the air, her state of panic not dampening her usually dramatic flair. 

“We’re going to stay here until he returns,” says Blue firmly, plucking Steven’s small form from White’s palm. “The small Amethyst told me what a human ‘baby’ is. I think I have enough knowledge to sufficiently care for one.”

“It seems you two can handle this,” Yellow says, taking a step backwards.

A glare from the graceful gem stops her in her tracks. She throws her arms up in the air, as Blue’s form begins to glow. 

Seconds later, a very tiny Blue Diamond stands below them, cradling baby Steven in her arms. Her indigo gemstone now takes up her whole chest, and Steven bangs his fists gently on the giant gem. 

White looks questioningly at Yellow, who shrugs back. They both look down at Blue, until the tiny Diamond shouts up to them, “Well? Are you two going to help or not?”

Yellow sighs. Shapeshifting was disgraceful, especially for a Diamond whose form is meant to be perfect. But she wasn’t one to deny the azure gem, or Steven. Still, a scowl forms on her face as a glow takes over her body. 

The two now very tiny Diamonds look up to White expectantly. 

Rolling her large eyes, White’s form begins to glow, until only a large gemstone sat atop a small body. Blue gasped as baby Steven began to cry. 

“Maybe…” Yellow begins, before the tiny White Diamond becomes large once again. 

The bright gem glowers at her smaller counterparts. “What am I supposed to do?” she snaps, “My gem placement is not well suited for this.”

Blue looks up to White patiently, her eyes gentle. “Perhaps you can shift your gem to your chest like ours,” the diplomat suggests, as she begins to bounce the crying baby in her arms. 

A sigh nearly topples the small forms over. White begins to glow again, this time leaving her with a normal head and a sparkling white gem taking up most of her chest. “Better?” she asks dryly. 

Steven’s delighted laughter cuts through the room as Blue and Yellow nod. The trio stand huddle together awkwardly around the baby, until he grows bored and begins to pull at Blue’s silvery locks. 

The graceful gem winces at the tugging and hands the squirming child to Yellow. She holds him with two hands, arms straight out, causing Blue to giggle. “You don’t need to be quite so rigid, dear.”

Yellow cheeks burned as she pulled Steven closer to her body. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” she hissed. 

Held stiffly in her arms, Steven began to cry. The three matriarchs exchanged pained looks.

“How do we shut this thing up?” White cried, exasperated. She threw her arms in the air, creating the perfect opportunity for Yellow to shove the baby into them. She stiffened with surprise, causing Steven to wail harder.

“Oh you two really are useless,” said Blue, shooting daggers at her fellow Diamonds. “I think Steven is hungry. You know how he must eat this ‘food’ every few cycles.”

“We don’t have any food,” Yellow retorts, crossing her arms. “Gems don’t need to eat.”

“Then we are going to Earth,” the azure gem says decisively. 

“Blue, we have work to do! There is no time to go traipsing around on Earth,” Yellow scowls.

“We can take the warp pads. We’ll be back before you know it,” Blue says soothingly, but firmly. She uses her free hand to grab the general’s, who in turn takes White by the arm. The three march to the large platform at the back of the room and disappear with a ching!

Luckily for the three Diamonds, Pearl was cleaning up the temple when they warped in. After recovering from the shock of seeing three small Diamonds and baby Steven, she agreed to help them care for him. 

Or rather, she agreed to help Blue Diamond care for him. White and Yellow stood off to the side, clearly uncomfortable in both their smaller forms and the situation. They were clearly relieved when a visit from Connie helped Steven return to his normal age. 

Pearl and Blue were a little sad, but Steven had requested some alone time, so the Diamonds quickly parted, after saying their goodbyes.

“You seemed like you enjoyed yourself,” Yellow commented errantly to Blue, upon their return back on Homeworld. 

Blue sighed. “I did like to care for something so small and precious,” she responded wistfully. 

The golden gem grunted. “Perhaps we should get a dog.”

Azure eyes widened. “A dog?”

“It is a small animal that one takes care of. To my understanding, they are utterly useless on their own, and most serve no purpose other than to be cute,” Yellow states matter of factly. 

Her cheeks darken slightly when Blue’s eyes fill with stars. “Oh Yellow, that sounds grand! Can we get one? Right now?”

White rolls her eyes. “You two spend too much time on Earth.”

But Blue only waves at her, quipping back, “You only think so because you spent so long in your own head!”

With that, the three Diamonds share a small laugh as Yellow pulls up a screen to show the others what an Earth dog was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (And yes, I will most likely write a short about Blue and Yellow adopting a dog. Because dogs.)


End file.
